Surprise
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione goes into labour and with her husband and friends by her side. I wonder what the surprise could be?. (One shot)


**I DO NOT own any of these characters the are the property of the wonderful J.K Rowling, I only sadly own the new characters in this story.**

* * *

''Ouch!'' A young witch with smooth curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes gasped and bent over in pain as she held her stomach - she wasn't due for another week. ''Ooo come on, you don't want to come now, do you?'' She looked at her clock and groaned again when she saw that it was only 9:45 pm and her husband wasn't home - he was at the pub.

She looked up and began to time the contractions, realizing that they were the real ones and not just Braxton hicks. She'd ignored all the twinges most the day she decided that she would try and have a bath, perhaps that would help. However, the pain became too much and she couldn't make it she tried to make her way to her wand to send a patronus to her husband; instead, her water broke and she fell to her knees on the floor in pain.

She wasn't sure how long she was sat there for but she soon heard the fire flare downstairs. ''Hello Mione.''

''GIN-Ginny!'' Hermione shouted, before she gasped in pain. She was sweating due to the intense pain she in, thankfully she heard hurried footsteps and a gasped. ''Tried to get Sirius, but my water broke.''

''Okay, okay keep calm remember your breathing, deep breaths.'' Ginny pulled out her wand and sent a patronus to the men at the club. ''Guys you need to come back now, Sirius is needed we'll meet you at St. Mungo's. It's time.'' She didn't' have to say anything else, knowing they'd come running immediately. ''Okay, where's your bag?''

''Over there.'' Hermione pointed to the bathroom counter.

Ginny walked over and grabbed the bag, thanking Merlin that her friend was already dressed. ''Okay, 1,2,3 up.''

Hermione stood up and bent over holding her stomach. She made sure to remember her breathing exercises as she allowed Ginny to walk her out of the room and down to the library, from there, she could floo to St Mungo's. "It hurts."

''Shh, I know, it's okay deep breaths, okay.'' Ginny helped her friend down the halls of St Mungo's. She was a mediwitch and couldn't wait to help deliver Hermione's baby. Ginny walked up to the counter and passed the others waiting. ''Jen, I need a room for Hermione Black, she's in labor and the contractions aren't that far apart.''

''Oh dear, um room 204 is free, I'll sort the paper work you can fill in the rest later.''

''Good, come on, Mione.'' Ginny lead Hermione down the corridors and finally come to the labor ward and room that Hermione would be staying in. Ginny got Hermione a hospital gown and once she was dressed lay her down comfortably on the bed. ''Okay, you alright.''

''Yeah, the contractions have stopped a bit.''

''Good, I'm just going to get some things ready and I'll be back of course with your Healer also.''

''I need her here. I was told the baby could come early due to my torture at Malfoy Manor. What if something's wrong?''

''Hermione Jean Black, stop that nonsense right this instant. There is nothing wrong with the baby, he's just ready to meet his wonderful godmother.''

Hermione despite the pain relaxed and even managed to chuckle ''Where's Sirius?''

''They'll be here, don't worry.''

Hermione waited rubbing her stomach as she focused on keeping calm. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be a mum. She remembered the happiness in Sirius face when she told him they were having a baby and to think she'd been scared to tell him.

 _''Hello love, your home early.''_

 _Hermione looked up at her husband of 4 months ''Yeah, my boss sent me home, come sit.''_

 _Sirius grinned and joined his wife on the sofa and pulled her into his arms ''Why did he send you home, you've not got into another argument?'' he asked cheekily knowing that his wife had a fiery temper and that many people in the ministry wished they had her passion to get things done_

 _''No, but I was sent to St Mungo's after I almost fainted in front of my boss.'' Hermione felt Sirius stiffen._

 _''Why? What's wrong? Did you have a relapse'' He asked panicking._

 _Hermione looked up into his eyes. ''Oh nothing much really they just said that I'm pregnant.'' Hermione felt him stiffen, again._

 _''What did you just say.'' Squeaked Sirius._

 _Hermione looked up at him properly. ''I'm pregnant.'' Suddenly there was a woosh of air and a silly grin spread across his face his eyes were shining with happiness._

 _''That's what I thought you said, wow a baby.'' Sirius reached his hand out and placed it on his wife's slightly swollen belly. ''How long?''_

 _''According to my healer Rachel three months.''_

 _''Then that means...''_

 _''I likely conceived on our honeymoon yes.''_

 _"Was everything okay?''_

 _''Yes, we are both healthy and everything seems fine, I'll have to have more regular appointments that most women would obviously because of the extent of my torture at Malfoy Manor; my pregnancy is classified as a high risk.''_

 _Sirius nodded he knew all about the risks and knew this to be considered a miracle in his eyes. ''Thank you.''_

 _Hermione chuckled. ''Well it wasn't all me you know.''_

 _''I know but still you've broken the cycle.''_

 _''Cycle.''_

 _''Yes, our child isn't going to be a pureblood, the heir to the most Noble House of Black is going to be a halfblood. I mean, I'm a Black on both sides and now that cycle is broken I can finally be proud of the Blacks coming after me not before me, it also suits our new motto Toujours Fidelle.''_

 _Hermione smiled. ''Always Faithful, I think that is a great family motto to have love, and your right we've broke the cycle and you no longer have to worry about those who come before you.''_

 _''When should we tell everyone.''_

 _''Well I was thinking we could wait until we find out what were having and when were at the considered safe line as they call it, I don't want to tempt fate so much could go wrong. When I miscarried the last time I-I wished I hadn't told anyone because they were all devastated and it made it hard.''_

 _''Yeah we'll do that, I can't believe it, a baby. I love you.''_

 _''I love you too.''_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and Ginny entered again with a machine she was soon hooked up and it was monitoring the baby's heart beat and she could see that the baby was calm and wasn't in any distress

''Rachel will be down in a minute she's just finishing some paperwork or something.'' Ginny was interrupted by a knock and saw that it was Sirius as he walked over to them. ''Bout time you got here.''

Harry grinned at his wife ''Yeah we'd had a few drinks and it wasn't safe to apparate, so we went back to grab a sober up potion and then flooed here.''

''Hello love, are you alright I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have gone out.''

Hermione smiled at Sirius. ''Sirius it's fine I told you to go out, I thought they were just the usual Braxton hicks but the pain was strong and then my water broke I tried to get my wand but I fell in to much pain, luckily Ginny arrived and got me here.''

Sirius sighed in relief that his wife wasn't alone and in pain for long. ''Thank Merlin.''

''Yeah I'd say.'' Hermione said chuckling

''I love you''

''I love you too.'' Hermione gave him a little kiss before leaning back and smiling.

''Hey Mione, how you feeling, do you know how long we have to wait.''

Hermione chuckled ''No, Rachel hasn't arrived yet.''

''Oh right, well little one I can't believe you coming before my birthday I lost the bet now.''

''HARRY!'' Hermione said in shock as she looked at him.

''What Fred and George had one up and running, almost everyone we know bet, including Dumbledore, I bet on my birthday.''

Ginny nodded ''I bet for next Monday.''

Remus chuckled ''I bet on your due date I kind of thought since it's your child you'd have him on time, and well, he is only a week early.''

Hermione shook her head ''And you.''

Sirius looked at his wife sheepishly. ''Um yesterday.''

Hermione shook her head ''Typical, who else bet.''

''Professor McGonagall did too.'' Ginny said grinning.

Hermione couldn't help but smile ''I can't believe it Dumbledore and McGonagall.''

''Yep you better believe it, I've informed Dumbledore that your in labor he'll inform everyone.''

Hermione smiled ''Good.''

''Hello, Hermione I heard you were in.''

Hermione smiled tiredly ''Yeah looks like he couldn't wait.''

''how far are the contractions.''

''Well my waters broke and there every 3 minuets.''

Rachel smiled ''If you could wait behind the curtain.'' she said looking at Harry and Remus, leaving just Ginny and Sirius

''Mrs. Potter I want you to check the cervix,''

''Okay.''

''So have you been having any spasms, any temperature?''

''No, it's been fine I have been aching since last night and felt lots of tingles in my legs but it stopped when I was in bed and wasn't there this morning.''

''Good that's a good sign, especially that baby is calm.'' Rachel waved her wand to check her blood pressure. ''Okay good your blood pressure is normal.''

''She's about 5 centimetres.''

Rachel smiled ''That means we're in the active phase, this is good, with any luck you'll have a baby by tonight Hermione.''

Hermione smiled happy tears rolled from her eyes ''And he's healthy there's no problems I mean it's a week early.''

''No he's fine, your fine it's suspected especially with your high risk pregnancy I was going to bring you in at the end of the week and induce labour anyway it would be safer for you both, but I have no need now, well all you can do is get some rest in between your contractions I'll be by to check on you later, Mrs Potter will be here anyway.''

Hermione nodded ''Thank you.'' she watched as Rachel left when she heard Harry speak

''So does that mean the baby is close then.''

Ginny nodded ''It's called the active phase when her cervix reaches anything from 4-8 then the contractions are more around 2-3 minuets apart and it's called the transition stage, we are in what's classed the first stage of labour, the second stage will start when she is 10 centimetres and will stay like that until the baby comes out basically she is giving birth.''

Harry looked a little green but seemed okay ''So how long will it take.''

Ginny laughed ''It will take how ever long it takes, it's up to this little one he's the one who decides when he's coming out.''

Harry just smiled and went to sit on the other side of the bed while Remus sat at the end ''How are you feeling, can I get you anything some water.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''No I'm fine, honest, you don't have to worry about me.''

''I can't help it your my sister and I love you and we've been through so much.''

Sirius looked up and at Remus and nodded to him ''Love were going to grab a coffee we wont' be far, Ginny.''

Ginny smiled ''Yeah I'll join you.''

Hermione smiled gratefully knowing that they were letting them have a moment ''There not very subtle are they.''

Harry chuckled ''No''

''Hey I am going to be alright you know.'' Hermione said seeing his eyes become glassy

''I know it's just seeing you in hospital again and in pain I don't like it I wish there was something I could do.''

''Don't be silly Harry I'm fine it's normal I'm sure you'll be just as worried when it's Gins turn'' Hermione then sighed ''There really is no going back is there,''

Harry looked at her and knew what she meant ''No, there isn't but we can remember the old bits.''

''I miss him Harry.''

''I know but he changed, Ron's gone or rather the Ron we knew and loved he don't exist anymore all we can do is look at it as if he's died.''

''I guess he has died, the old Ron wouldn't have done what he did nor do what he does.''

''Yes well lets forget about that and think about bringing my nephew and godson into this world.''

Hermione grimaced as a contraction hit ''Yeah me too.''

''Have you decided on the name yet.''

''Yes we have.'''

''Are you going to tell me, please.''

Hermione smiled ''Regulus.''

''Any middle name.''

''Yes but were not saying until Sirius is here to announce it, don't tell anyone.''

Harry grinned ''Regulus it's perfect Mione.''

Meanwhile in the small café Sirius, Remus and Ginny were sitting there with there teas and coffees ''I can't wait for him to come.''

Sirius grinned ''Me either, but I won't be happy until he's born and I know both my wife and son will be fine.''

Remus and Ginny nodded in understanding they remembered the time Hermione had miscarried.

Sirius sat back while Ginny and Remus talked and thought back to the time when he lost their unborn child and could have lost his wife as well.

 _He remembered her telling him she was pregnant just a year into there relationship for the first time. He'd been shocked but happy and had proposed then and there to her he'd been planning to do it before but the pregnancy just made it all the more special and he'd proposed she'd said yes and they'd announced both news._

 _Things were good, but one day Hermione woke up in pain and the bed was soaked in blood, he'd called Ginny and she'd done a scan and sadly told them that they'd lost the baby and that they needed to get Hermione to St. Mungo's quickly as she'd lost lots of blood and it could be fatal._

 _Once she'd been seen and fed blood replenisher and woken up he remembered telling her about the loss and he would never forget the devastation in her and when everyone was informed and the worse part was the failed and defeated look in Hermione's eyes he knew she blamed herself for possibly not having babies of her own._

 _He remembered the pain she went through everyday with the thought of not giving them a child and the whole low self esteem thing she had where she berated herself and called herself useless those days it used to break his heart and finally they'd had some good news only for it to be taken from them. They had also been told that her chances were decreased even more when she was checked at St Mungo's by her Healer Rachel who'd been on Hermione's case since the final battle he remembered holding her as she cried and he reassured her that it didn't matter if they couldn't have a child._

Sirius was pulled out his thoughts when Remus was speaking to him ''What sorry,''

''I was just saying do you think there talking about Ron.''

Ginny sighed ''Yes sadly, I know how much it hurts both Hermione and Harry but I also know that Harry still wants to kill him, hell so do I.'' she shook her head ''I remember when people like Lavender used to complain about how close Harry and Mione was I'd tell them to but out they were like siblings they loved each other, the amount of times I had people asking me if It bothered me that Mione and Harry were close was unbelievable still do get the odd one now and then, the simple thing is they have a bond one that none of us could understand.''

Remus and Sirius nodded ''We were the same with James but Mia and Harry's bond is a lot stronger than ours ever could have been.''

Remus smiled ''If we didn't know them we'd think they were married or something with how close they are to each other.''

Ginny burst out laughing ''Could you imagine the look on there faces if we suggested they'd be good married.''

Sirius grinned ''Yes I think Harry would actually be sick at the thought, I remember when one from your quidditch team thought they were married, congratulated them and asked about babies and then mentioned that the sex must have been good the look of horror on there faces, I thought they were scarred for life after that.''

''Yes they did both look a little green around the edges and when they looked at each other they looked even more grossed out and disturbed.'' Remus added smiling

Ginny nodded chuckling ''I put her straight and she was horrified that she'd gotten it wrong and she'd asked if she'd broken them or something because they had just stood there in shock I remember telling her that she may have scarred them for life.''

but she smiled anyway ''But I think it's great I love how close they are and how protective its' good and I know that as long as Mione's around Harry will be alive because if it wasn't for her I would have lost my Harry to the bloody war years ago.''

''Right I think we should get back now we've been gone for over an hour.'' Remus said smiling and so they did the three of them began walking back to the room.

Hermione smiled when Harry wiped her head ''It hurts.''

''I'll go and get someone.'' Harry said quickly but on his way to the door it opened and Ginny walked in ''Thank god your here, she's in lots of pain um those things are getting more regular.''

Ginny rushed to Hermione side ''Contractions Harry, how far apart now Mione.''

''I d-don't know but it hurts like a bitch.'' Hermione said turning her head from side to side

Ginny bent down and felt the cervix ''Well your about 9 centimetres, your close Mione.'' Ginny pushed the button witch would call Rachel to the room ''Sirius hold her hand she's going to need you now.''

Sirius did as he was told and winced when she grabbed his hand hard as a contraction hit her

''Mrs Potter.''

''She's 9 centimetres, contractions are coming in good and strong.''

Rachel nodded and cast some more charms writing it down each time ''Okay, good baby has turned and in position, we're in the second stage of labor,''

''Whats that mean.''

Ginny smiled ''It means the baby is making himself ready to come.''

''What no I can't have him I'm not ready, **OWWW** okay get it out I've had enough I want it out now.''

Rachel nodded ''Okay I need everyone out, accept baby's dad.''

''I'll see you soon Mione, I love you.''

'' **GET OUT.** ''

Harry and Remus walked out the room chuckling when they heard her complaining ''Wow Sirius is in for it.''

Remus laughed ''Sure is.''

Rachel and Ginny went to work she checked on the baby and Hermione health and Ginny checked the baby position ''Okay I can feel the head, okay Mione when your ready on the next contraction I want you to push.''

Hermione looked at Ginny and grunted in pain but tried to remember her breathing ''It hurts,''

''Come on love it's okay we can do this.''

'' **WE YOUR NOT HAVING THE BLOODY THING!** '' Hermione screamed when a contraction hit her ''Okay I need to push I want him out.''

''Wait, you got to wait on the next contraction...''

'' **NO I WANT TO PUSH I WANT HIM OUT NOW** ''

''Okay Hermione I want you to give me one big push.''

Hermione waited for the urge and when it come she bared down grunting as she pushed and from the pain.

''Good, okay again.''

'' **I HATE YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT** you are never coming near me again.'' Hermione trailed of in a hiss as another contraction hit.

Sirius nodded ''Okay that's fine.''

'' **AHHHHHHHHHHHH** It hurts **OOOOHHHHH** '' Hermione screamed as she pushed again and again.

''Come on Mione, push keep pushing, 1,2,3 push''

''ArghhhHHHH'' Hermione sat back with a pant as she tried to gain her breath back.

''Okay good and breath, your doing good I can see the head, I'm going to need one massive push on your next contraction.''

''I can't'' sobbed Hermione ''It hurts to much and I'm tired.''

''Shh, it's okay love just think a few more pushes and he'll be here, we'll have our baby.''

Hermione nodded as a contraction hit again and she put all she could into the push and knew immediately when the head was out as the pain receded instantly it was painful but the most painful was the head she let out a relieved huff as she fell back.

''Okay next one another big push.'' Ginny watched Hermione push down and prepared to grab the baby she beamed when the sounds of crying filled the room ''He's here, he's really here.''

Sirius was shocked ''You did it,''

''Oh wait''

''What.'' Sirius asked worried

''Is he okay.''

''Your son is fine, but it looks as if your having another one.'' Rachel's voice said in awe

''WHAT!''

''Ginny was in awe ''OH MY GOD, MIONE I CAN SEE THE HEAD.'' Ginny was so excited she was interrupted by Rachel

''I'll sort him out you get that baby out,'' Rachel put the boy in the cot and cleaned him up and she was just wrapping him in a blanket when the alarm went off she rushed back over ''Okay, Hermione the baby is in distress, your going to have to push now, we have no time to waste.''

Hermione panicked ''What'' she didn't know what was going on all he heard was words another and head.

''Come on Mione push the head's almost out.'' Ginny could see what Rachel meant instantly the baby was a little blue and the cord was around it's neck ''Cords caught around it's neck'' Ginny said patiently she had to stay calm even if she was close to hysterical ''PUSH''

Hermione pushed and pushed and pushed until she felt the pressure leave her she took a breath and waited for Ginny to tell her to push again and did when she told her too she watched as a baby landed in Ginny's arms but here was no crying even when the cord was unwrapped from it's neck ''Why isn't it crying.''

Ginny paused and rubbed the chest a little and let out relieved breath when a cry rang through the room. ''Surprise'' Ginny said chuckling before smiling again ''now then Sirius want to cut the cord of your daughter, and son.''

Sirius shakily took the scissors and cut the cord on both his son and daughter he couldn't believe it he had a son and daughter. ''Mione it's a girl, a girl I can't believe it, I- MIONE'' Sirius yelled scared as he looked at his now unconscious wife.

Rachel frowned ''Ginny get the little ones cleaned up.'' She sent out a patronus and was soon joined by another healer and two medi-witches and wizards

Sirius was pushed behind the curtain ''What the hell is happening.''

Ginny didn't know and she was worried for her friend she couldn't' help but think how Harry would cope let alone Sirius if they lost her she had seen the amount of blood lost and the drop of blood pressure and knew it wasn't good ''Sirius you need to keep calm, for the children.''

Sirius nodded but couldn't say anything he noticed the baby's were asleep in the cot next to each other one wrapped in pink and the other in blue he couldn't believe it.

Soon enough what seemed like hours which had rally only been five minutes the curtains were moved and Rachel appeared ''Hermione.''

''Will be fine, she's exhausted and was in shock but he blood loss caused some complications but it's stopped and she's fine, were just about to bring her around.''

Sirius rushed to her side and took her hand and watched as Hermione's eyes began to open ''Love.''

''Sirius, what...the baby.''

''The babies are fine.''

''Babies what...oh my god''

Sirius beamed ''Yes love we have twins boy and girl.''

Ginny walked over with both babies in her arm and handed them to her ''Congratulations Mione.''

Hermione looked at the babies in awe she couldn't believe it two not one but two babies ''he looks just like you.''

Sirius smiled ''Yes and she already has bits of curls on her head and your nose and lips she's going to a mini you I can't wait.''

Rachel walked over ''They are perfectly healthy, however the most interesting thing is they are twins but there birthdays are different days.''

''How.''

''The boy was born before midnight and the girl came just after midnight.''

''What are the names.''

''Reglus James and Lyra Lilly.'' Hermione said smiling softly ''Can you tell Remus and Harry please.''

Rachel and Ginny nodded and left the room to see Harry and Remus ''Hey guys.''

''Gin, is she okay what happened.''

''Harry she's alright now there was a complication where we come close to loosing her but she's fine, and I am happy to tell you that Regulus James was born on the 30th July at 11:45 pm weighing 7lb and a little girl born 31st July at 12:05 am weighing 6lb 9oz and her name is Lyra Lilly.''

Harry and Remus both stood there mouths open on shock the were stunned ''W-what I two.''

Rachel chuckled ''Yes it would seem Hermione was having twins but we didn't know until her son was out and then we saw that there was another on the way, but they are both healthy and mum is fine as well Id say they got quite the surprise.''

''Sirius.'' Remus said after he managed to pull him out of his shock.

Ginny chuckled ''Stunned they both are, however are you ready to see them.''

Rachel smiled ''I'll just go and get there birth certificates and make a copy.''

Ginny nodded and lead Remus and Harry into the room she walked over and took her overalls that she wore off and discarded them leaving her in her normal clothes ''Mione, Sirius.''

Hermione looked up ''Hi.''

Remus smiled when he saw his best friend sat next to his wife he looked and saw Hermione with two babies in her arms and couldn't help it and found his eyes watering ''Congratulations, looks like you gave everyone a shock you really don't do anything by half do you.''

Sirius chuckled ''You can say that again.''

Harry walked forward in awe as he approached his sister ''Are you okay Ginny told me there were complications.''

Sirius spoke ''Lyra had the cord wrapped around her neck, once she was free and fine Mione started bleeding and passed out, but Rachel and the mediwitch and wizard say she's doing just fine.''

Hermione handed Regulus to Sirius and told him to give him to Remus and she handed Lyra to Harry ''Harry meet your niece Lyra Lilly.'

''Moony meet Regulus James.''

''She looks just like you Mione, but she had Sirius eyes and bone structure, she's beautiful.''

''And this one looks just like his father''

Hermione looked at Sirius and nodded ''Okay well since we have another one we have something to ask.''

''Remus would you be godfather to Lyra.''

''Are you sure,''

''Yes I couldn't think of anyone better.'' Hermione said smiling

''Yes of course if your sure,''

''And Gin, Harry you are going to be Regs godparent's aren't you.''

''We will.'' Ginny said smiling ''What about godmother for Lyra.''

''I was thinking Luna.'' Hermione said softly

Ginny was smiling ''I think that's a good choice.''

''We do too.''

Harry walked over ''Remus would you like to hold your goddaughter.''

Remus handed Reglus to his godmother and took his own into his arms he couldn't believe how beautiful she was Harry was right she looked like Hermione accept for the eye shape and bone structure she was going to be knocking wizards back with a broom Sirius was going to have his work cut out for him.

Ginny handed Reglus to Harry ''Say hello Harry''

Harry looked at him and had tears flowing down his cheeks he was so happy ''Hello little one, I'm your uncle Harry yes I am.'' Harry gasped ''He opened his eyes.''

Sirius looked up ''What colour are his eyes.''

''They look like there going to be like Mione's brown.'' Harry chuckled ''So it looks like we have a mini Sirius but with Mione's eyes and a Mini Hermione with probably grey eyes it would make sense it is Hermione were talking about i mean how many people have twins and not know about it.'' he said chuckling

Hermione smiled as she watched both Remus and Harry sit down with the babies she looked at Sirius to see he was quiet ''Sirius you okay.''

Sirius looked at his wife she was so beautiful even when she was pale and sweaty ''I love you so, so much you have given me not one but two beautiful children I couldn't be any happier well since the day you said yes and married me that is, I love you.''

Hermione soon found her lips captured in a hot and passionate kiss she found herself moaning as his tongue moved about until she heard coughing and Harry's yell

''OI not in front of the children.''

Sirius and Hermione pulled back grinning in Sirius case and blushing in Hermione's ''There asleep there fine, they'll get used to it.''

''Sirius.'' Hermione said smacking him playfully on the arm

Remus chuckled ''I can't wait to see every ones shock when they find out you had twins, strange how there birthdays are different days.''

Harry beamed ''I'm not it means Lyra was born on my birthday and we share the same day.''

Sirius was quiet ''I forgot.''

''What''

''Regulus his birthday was yesterday, that means.''

''That his name sake was born on the same day.'' Ginny said in awe

Hermione smiled ''Perfect Reglus has a nephew who shares the same birthday and name as him and Harry has Lyra who shares the same day with him.''

Remus bent over and kissed Lyra's head ''Happy birthday Lyra.''

Hermione smiled ''Happy birthday Harry.''

''This is the best Birthday ever.'' Harry said beaming with pride

Ginny, Remus, Sirius and Hermione all laughed as Harry sat there all proud they knew how he was hoping the baby would be born on his birthday.

Harry got up and handed Reglus over to Hermione and watched as Remus did the same with Lyra but passed her to Sirius instead before they both retook there seats all together as one big family.

Hermione smiled down at her son and daughter ''Yes, welcome to the mad world and family'' Hermione had a hand on each child's head softly smoothing there soft hair she looked up at Sirius ''I love you.''

Sirius lent over and kissed her too ''I love you too, thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all, your love and children.''

Hermione smiled lovingly at him and kissed him back she knew that despite their teasing that Harry, Remus and Ginny were all smiling at them.

Harry sat there silently watching Sirius and Hermione kiss whilst holding the children between them he thought of what they would represent and how he would love them with all his heart he was proud he had a family a proper family and it just felt complete all he needed was a child of his own with his wife and he knew then that his world and dreams will have all come true all he ever wanted was a family and now he has a sister, godfather, uncle, wife, niece and nephew all he needed was a child to complete the list.

Ginny looked up when she felt Harry's eyes on her and knew what he was thinking she lent over and whispered ''You'll get your last wish love I'm pregnant I found out earlier I was going to tell you but Mione went into labour, I'm about 2 months pregnant.''

Harry gasped and looked at his wife in awe ''I'm going to be a-a-''

''Father, yes Harry your going to be a father.''

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms ''I love you.''

''What are you whispering about.'' came Hermione's soft voice

Harry turned around after getting a nod from Ginny ''Well it looks like Regulus and Lyra will have a cousin to play with in a little over 7 months.''

''Yes and your going to be an aunt for the first time oh and godmother of course.'' Ginny said grinning.

Hermione, Sirius and Remus were beaming ''When did you find out.''

Ginny smiled ''I found out yesterday I was coming over to tell you the news since I couldn't' find Harry but well you were in labour.'' she said chuckling

Hermione had tears in her eyes ''You got your wish Harry.''

''Yes I have my family is complete I have a Sister, Uncle, Godfather, Niece, Nephew, Wife and now I'm going to be a father, my dream have come true it's all I've ever wanted.''

And at 12:40 am on the 31st of July on Harry Potters Birthday the new parents, uncle, and aunt sat around looking at the little miracle and it truly was a miracle not only did they have one baby Black but two if that's not a miracle then they didn't have a clue what was.

* * *

 **So there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this story, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it to be honest I didn't' really like this story until I got to the end, but my friend persuaded me that it was a good story and that I should post it. So I did lets' hope her advice was good lol ;p**

 **Thank you to any and all who have favourited, or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year. :)**


End file.
